She Belongs In Fairytales
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: 'But then again,' he put his hands on her shoulders, his long fingers getting tangled in her hair, 'I respect your choice, even if I don't like him too much. If you're happy…I am.' Orochimaru and Jiraiya were never exactly members of the Dan fanclub.


**Title: She Belongs in Fairytales**

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Sannin  
><strong>Summary: <strong>'But then again,' he put his hands on her shoulders, his long fingers getting tangled in her hair, 'I respect your choice, even if I don't like him too much. If you're happy…I am.' Orochimaru and Jiraiya were never exactly members of the Dan fanclub.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:** I really wanted to do an Oro/Tsu one-shot without it being Oro/Tsu in the general sense. The lyrics are from the song Three Wishes by The Pierces. I'll be using parts of that song in other Oro/Tsu fics too.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

_And if we built an army  
>Full of tender bodies<br>Could we love each other  
>Would we stop to feel<em>

_~The Pierces, Three Wishes_

Neither Jiraiya nor Orochimaru could tell how exactly it happened.

It just sort of did. Tsunade had a boyfriend. A lover. And it wasn't one of them. Of course they'd never been as foolish as to believe that they would remain Team Hiruzen forever. But somehow…they hadn't expected this. Of course they'd been aware of the notion that Tsunade would eventually settle with one man, but it was all kind of vague, and abstract in the back of their minds.

And now Tsunade was in front of them, with her golden hair falling around her shoulders, and her soft eyes gleaming brightly, and she was practically glowing with happiness, as she told them about Dan, and how perfectly wonderful he was.

But Dan wasn't wonderful. Dan was Dull. And neither Jiraiya nor Orochimaru liked him too much. And they both let him know it in their own way. Orochimaru, with a cold threatening smile, and a raised eyebrow; Jiraiya with a direct verbal confrontation.

But that didn't happen until after Tsunade told them about him.

She was at it now, about how awesome her new boyfriend was. And the two of them, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, listened to her and wondered.

Maybe if Jiraiya had tried a little less hard and attempted to court her in a more subtle way…

Or if Orochimaru had tried harder and attempted to court her in a less subtle way…

But they were both a bit arrogant and a bit cocky and more than used to women throwing themselves at them for no particular reason other than they were sannin.

And there was Tsunade now, slipping away from them. And it hurt.

Abruptly, the blonde kunoichi paused in the middle of a sentence to take a closer look at their hard expressions.

'What?' she demanded 'What is it, you two?'

'I…'Jiraiya rubbed his neck, 'I just… Tsunade-chan, I always have… still do, in fact…lo – like you very much. And I don't like Dan all that much… I don't think he's that good for you, and –'

he was forced to cut off his sentence as Tsunade sent him six feet under with a punch. In the place where he'd stood there was a Jiraiya-shaped hole and his legs were sticking out of it.

Orochimaru smirked.

'I've been itching to do that, you know,' he said.

'Don't avert the subject, you sneaky bastard! I know you want to say something! Do you not like Dan too?'

'Well, Tsunade-chan…It wouldn't really matter, would it? I mean, I'm not the one dating him,' he smiled, not a smirk or a sneer, but an actual smile, and his honey golden eyes filled with bitterness.

'But then again,' he put his hands on her shoulders, his long fingers getting tangled in her hair, 'I respect your choice, even if I don't like him too much. If you're happy…I am.' He gave her a flash of that breathtaking smile again, and leaned down to press his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

'You have to go now; you have a date with him, right?'

'Yes...' she said, dazzled. As she walked away she turned around to take another look at the heartbreakingly beautiful man behind her. He didn't notice, his face turned upwards to gaze at the setting sun, and the bloody red autumn leaves basking in the warmth of the last summer rays. As she walked away, she pressed a finger to her forehead where his lips had lingered just a moment too long for the kiss to be considered brotherly.

Jiraiya finally managed to scramble out of the hole. Orochimaru with a strange smile on his face was looking after a departing Tsunade.

'Hey, did I miss something?'

'No…nothing at all.'


End file.
